


step by step - 11.5

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, like severe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: “I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked, so I just go these because i thought they were pretty and…” Juliana stopped talking once Valentina placed a small kiss on her cheek.“They’re my favorites,” Valentina said, walking up to the bouquet to grab it and smelling the flowers “Thank you.”--Juliantina's 3rd anniversary from the story step by step (we'll learn to love again)
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	step by step - 11.5

**Author's Note:**

> just some disclaimers before yall start readin: i didn't post it with the actual story because i thought they were a bit out of character and it's also a bit longer then the avarage chapter. basically i just thought it didn't really go with the flow of the story but it's still extremely fluffy so i thought i'd bring some happy things in these difficult times :)  
> it would take place after chapter 11

Valentina wrapped her pinky around Juliana’s sealing their promise and smiled when the younger woman emphasized it with her words. Without letting go of Juliana’s hand, she lowered their hands, joining them properly. She raised her other hand to Juliana’s cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb and letting it rest on the back of her neck.

Juliana leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. Everything that had happened had finally dawned on her, making her blush a little with embarrassment. She didn’t regret anything she had done but she still didn’t know how to deal with a romantic relationships, she hadn’t had many shots at it before.

She opened her eyes quickly, meeting Valentina’s eyes staring back at her, then she quickly released a silent chuckle and threw herself into Valentina’s arms, hiding her face on her shoulder. Juliana heard the other woman laughing softly before wrapping her arms around her and placing light kisses on the top of her head.

Juliana sighed into their embrace, being with Valentina brought her a strong sense of relief, it almost felt familiar. After a couple minutes, she finally let go of Valentina, wanting to say something to her, but stopping on her tracks once she saw the other was crying.

“Are you okay?” Juliana asked, concerned.

“Yes,” Valentina laughed through her tears, wiping her eyes with her hands “It’s just happy tears.”

Juliana laughed a little. It was impressive to her how sensitive Valentina was, she was positive she had never met anyone so in touch with her emotions before, but that was something she really admired on the other girl.

“Do you want to go home?” Valentina asked after a while, considering that it was starting to get dark.

Juliana nodded in response, so they both got up from the bench and walked side by side in a comfortable silence. They walked until they reached somewhere they could actually get into a taxi to go back to their place.

After giving the driver the instructions to their house, they sat in silence for a little bit before Juliana sneaked her hand to the middle sit. Valentina grabbed her hand with a smile, understanding her girlfriend’s silent request, and held onto it until they arrived home and had to leave the car.

As soon as they got to the front door and made a mention to open it, they heard the puppy scratching the door and barking. Once the door was opened, Cora didn’t even wait for them to enter the apartment, she just ran into the hall and started jumping on both of them. The occasions where they both got home together were quite rare and whenever it happened it just doubled the puppy’s bliss from when one of her owners got home.

Valentina started awkwardly walking backwards into the apartment hitting her hands on her thighs lightly to get the dog back into the apartment and, once she succeeded, Juliana walked into their home and locked the door behind her, dropping to the floor almost instantly.

“Cora!” She said in a baby voice, inviting the puppy to crawl into her lap.

Cora quickly obliged, still barking in excitement and moving around a lot on Juliana’s lap, while the woman tried to pat her. Valentina laughed at the scene and sat down besides her girlfriend to play with the dog.

After a lot of jumping and occasional barks, Cora settled on Juliana’s lap, her tail still wagging and releasing fast breaths. Valentina extended both her hands to hold the puppy’s small face, squeezing it lightly before starting to run her hands through Cora’s fur.

“You’re so cute!” Valentina cooed, bending down to place a kiss on the tip of the puppy’s nose. Cora licked Valentina’s mouth, causing her to pull her face away “Ew.” She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Juliana laughed at the scene as Cora jumped up and rested her front paws on Juliana’s chest to do the same to her. She tried dodging her head but it was hard with the puppy’s energy and her lack there of due to laughter.

“Juls, what is that?” Valentina asked.

She had finally had the time to look at their house properly since their arrival, spotting a bouquet of blue, pink and white flowers on the dining table, placed behind a tiny envelope.

“Oh,” Juliana had forgotten about that and now felt slightly embarrassed “It’s for you.”

“When did you get that there?” Valentina asked with a confused smile. For all she knew, Juliana had been out the whole day working, like she had been.

“Lunch break.” She explained briefly getting up from the floor and walking closer to Valentina, Cora following close behind.

Valentina looked at Juliana once she stopped besides her and smiled at the younger woman, who looked a little uncomfortable.

“I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked, so I just go these because i thought they were pretty and…” Juliana stopped talking once Valentina placed a small kiss on her cheek.

“They’re my favorites,” Valentina said, walking up to the bouquet to grab it and smelling the flowers “Thank you.”

Juliana blushed slightly and decided to omit the fact that she had actually spent some time researching flower meanings before finally settling for the canterbury bells.

Valentina carefully placed the bouquet back on the table, grabbing the small envelope. It had a small card inside that said nothing but _ “Thank you for everything” _ . She hesitated for a little before deciding on what to do.

“I have something for you, too,” She said shyly, remembering the gift she’d gotten her fiancée before all the chaos “Wait, I’ll be right back.”

Valentina ran to their bedroom, leaving behind a confused and slightly bashful Juliana. She soon ran back into the main room holding a small bag.

“Here.” She said softly, extending the bag in front of her.

Valentina nervously watched as Juliana peaked into the bag, pulling out the envelope first. She relaxed slightly once she saw Juliana smile at the card that said _ “You’re my one missing piece.”  _ Juliana then put the bag and the card on the table, pulling the thin chain from inside the bag and resting the pendant on her other hand to analyse it.

She saw the small silver puzzle piece with an even smaller heart engraved in it and looked back at Valentina.

“Val, I love it,” Juliana said, laughing a little when Valentina sighed with relief “Can you help me put it on?”

“Sure.” Valentina answered walking up to Juliana and reaching for the necklace.

Juliana turned around and suddenly both girls felt slightly nervous. The younger one just thought that was a really intimate moment and those still made her feel a little nervous, but in a good way. Valentina, on the other hand, was afraid she was overstepping a barrier. She had given up on the plan to do anything for Juliana on their anniversary so that she wouldn’t feel overwhelmed, but that felt like the right moment to give her girlfriend the gift.

Valentina used one of her hands to brush Juliana’s hair to one side while her other hand was resting on Juliana’s shoulder, still holding on to the necklace. Before putting on the piece of jewelry, Valentina let her hand comb through Juliana’s hair once again, sending shivers down the brunettes spine.

“It tickles.” Juliana said with an awkward laugh.

Valentina laughed too before completing her task, placing a hand on each of Juliana’s shoulder, once the pendant was already resting on her chest, and lightly rubbed her thumbs through the exposed skin of the back of her neck.

Juliana turned around without distancing herself from Valentina, whose hands remained on her shoulders. She gulped, feeling even more nervous at that moment. She wanted intimacy with Valentina but she still didn’t really know how to approach it. Juliana placed her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and tilted her head up a little to be able to look her in the eyes.

When she met Valentina’s loving gaze, she relaxed slightly, wrapping her arms around her properly and resting her head on her shoulder.

Valentina placed a kiss on Juliana’s forehead before wrapping her arms around her completely.

“Thank you for today.” She whispered.

Juliana parted their hug slightly and sneaked her hands up to Valentina’s face, carefully holding her cheeks and she felt her heart beating faster. Even though she had kissed Valentina earlier that day, she still felt really nervous about every move she made.

She stood still for a while, holding Valentina’s face and looking at her with a pleading look, hoping she’d understand what she wanted. The older woman, though, was scared of doing something Juliana wouldn’t want, she was still very careful around her.

Valentina decided to give in to her wants and rested her forehead against Juliana’s, closing her eyes. The younger woman sighed to get rid of her nervousness before pulling Valentina’s face to close the small distance between them.

Valentina lowered her hands to Juliana’s waist, wrapping her arms around her tightly to bring her closer and sighing into the kiss. Juliana smiled, forcing them to part their kiss for a moment, but she didn’t let go of Valentina’s cheeks or separate their foreheads.

“Is this ok?” Valentina asked worriedly, opening her eyes.

Juliana nodded slightly before placing a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips.

“I’m just happy.” 

Valentina smiled before pulling Juliana in for another kiss. This time the couple allowed themselves to give in to their emotions properly. The kiss started growing a little more desperate, Valentina wanting to make up for the weeks she had to spend away from their relationship and Juliana exploring the sensations her girlfriend provoked on her. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by high pitched barks.

Juliana started laughing and pulled away from the kiss, dropping her head to Valentina’s shoulder, who was also laughing. The taller woman squeezed Juliana in her arms lightly, placing a kiss on top of her head before pulling away completely.

“Is it dinner time, Cora?” She asked, walking to the cabinet where they kept the dog food.

The dog kept on barking until Valentina placed the bowl full of dog food on the floor. Once she did that, the older woman walked up to Juliana, who was still standing in the same spot, and grabbed one of her hands.

“It’s still a bit too early for dinner.” Juliana said, interlocking her fingers with Valentina’s

“I know,” Valentina sighed “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“I lost three years worth of movies,” Juliana joked “I’m sure you have some better options.”

Valentina laughed before suggesting a movie

“Do you remember watching The Incredibles 2?”

“What?!” Juliana basically yelled “There’s a second one?”

Valentina laughed harder at Juliana's reaction.

“It’s settled, we’ll watch that.”

Valentina set everything up for the movie and, after some time explaining Juliana what disney+ was, they were sat together watching it. They were side by side, connected by their joined hands until Juliana let her head rest on Valentina’s shoulder. The older woman put an arm around her fiancée’s shoulder while the latter wrapped put her arm around her waist in a way that she was basically laying on Valentina’s chest.

When the movie ended, Juliana got out of the position she was very comfortable in; but hunger was getting the best of her.

“Val?” Juliana then noticed Valentina had been sitting oddly still for some time now. 

She wasn’t sure but after some averiguacion she came to the conclusion that the older woman had actually fallen asleep.

“Val,” She said louder this time, poking the other’s arm “Wake up.”

Valentina woke up a little startled, but smiling once she saw Juliana. Because she was still in a sleepy haze and her senses were more raw, she just leaned forward and brought Juliana back to her previous position, closing her eyes once again. She laughed and allowed herself to stay in that position until, a few seconds later, her stomach started growling.

“Are you hungry?” Valentina asked with a laugh.

“Starving.” Juliana said, looking up at her girlfriend.

Valentina smiled fondly and leaned down to quickly peck Juliana’s lips before saying anything.

“You’re lucky I’ve already thought about dinner.” Valentina affirmed getting up and walking toward the fridge.

Juliana’s eyes followed Valentina the whole way, bearing a confused look until she pulled a takeout bag from the bottom shelf.

“You got Pizza Hut?” Juliana yelled excitedly.

“I don’t know why you like their pizza so much,” Valentina said, laughing at her girlfriend’s reaction “I got it a long time ago, though. I should’ve just waited to order when we got back.”

“No, it’s better heated up.”

“That is absolutely disgusting,” Valentina said “But whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

They sat down at the table, having dinner and talking about nothing in particular. It seemed like things were falling back into place, things were starting to be slightly more natural between them and both girls were extremely happy with that.

Once they were done with their meal, Valentina stood up from her chair holding the pizza box with the leftovers to put it back in the fridge. When she was done with her task, Valentina turned around, finding Juliana leaned on the counter close to her. The taller woman extended her hand for her girlfriend to grab. Once she did, Valentina walked closer to her and stood by her side, leaning on the counter beside Juliana.

She lifted their joined hands, placing a small kiss on the back of Juliana’s.

“Thank you, Juls.” She said staring into the other’s eyes, bringing their joined hands closer to her heart. 

Juliana smiled and placed her other hand on Valentina’s shoulder, walking closer to her and leaving almost no space between them.

“Thank you, Val.” She answered in a low tone.

“I know you don’t remember,” Valentina started, cutting Juliana off before she could interrupt her “But these three years have been amazing.”

“These three weeks have been amazing.” Juliana said with a chuckle before wrapping Valentina in a propper embrace “I mean it.” She whispered in a more serious tone.

Valentina wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheek before burying her head on Juliana’s neck. After a few seconds, she heard her girlfriend yawn, causing her to laugh.

“We should go to sleep.” Valentina said, separating their hug, but keeping herself close to Juliana.

The latter nodded in agreement but didn’t move from her position. Valentina smiled at Juliana and rose her hands to her face, cupping it carefully. She brushed a strand of hair off her face before leaning in for a soft and short kiss.

Once they separated, Juliana kept her eyes closed for a while only to open it and find Valentina smiling lovingly at her.

“Let’s go?” Valentina asked, to which Juliana nodded as an answer.

After getting ready to sleep, both girls laid down in bed without really knowing what to do. They were both laying at their sides, facing each other and smiling fondly. Juliana scooched a little closer to Valentina.

“Good night.” She whispered.

“Good night.” Valentina answered in the same tone.

Valentina scooched closer as well, keeping a small distance between them. Juliana grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and brought their joined hands between them before closing her eyes. Both women quickly fell asleep, happy to know they had the other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
